The Colour of Your Heartbeat
by Omni-Obiter
Summary: After reminiscing about the old days with Katara and Aang, Toph is distracted with thoughts of a dark, mysterious bounty hunter from adventures long past. Where is Jun? And what adventure will her latest client drag her into? Eventual JunToph TyZula.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. JunToph paring with some TyZula.  
**

**This is based entirely off one quote, seen below. I think somehow these two would make a cute pairing, and there certainly hasn't been any of it that I've seen. The usual drill, this story will depict a romantic and possibly intimate relationship between two consenting women, so if that offends you, you'd best bail now. I don't own any of the character or places referred to in this fic, please don't sue my arse, or any other part of me. **

* * *

"I don't know who this Jun lady is, but I like her."

Toph had never spoken truer words. Later she learned that the young woman was a bounty hunter. She had felt, in the soft assured steps that seemed to barely touch the earth, the presence of a strong, dark mind. Then of course there was the undeniable sounds of fully grown men splintering tables with their heavy, muscled bodies after being throw by a woman a third of their size. That alone was enough to earn Toph's respect. She had heard the apparent apathy in the woman's voice, and never once picked up on surprise or any joy whatsoever. There was a sultry cadence to it, and though Toph was still quite young she understood enough about the world to know this woman probably commanded the attention of many admirers.

It wasn't until years later, when she, Aang and Katara were reminiscing in her home in Ba Sing Se that Toph remembered Jun again.

"And there was that time at the nunnery, remember?"

Aang laughed appreciatively.

"Zuko certainly was determined, wasn't he?"

"Sure was. And that mole creature sure was something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and uncle Iroh thought that Jun was, too." Katara giggled, and looked to Toph expecting a sharp, derisive comment about the Fire Lord. What she found though was a rather blank expression on the earth bender's face, Toph's misty green eyes making it all the more disconcerting.

"Toph? Are you ok?" she asked, reaching out to take her friends hand. With a grunt and a shake Toph recoiled,

"I'm fine, Sugar Queen. Just remembering the good old days."

With a deep sigh Toph ran a hand through her unruly mop of hair, free from its usual headband. Unbidden the memory of that soft, seductive voice resounded in her head. The companions talked for another hour or so, before Aang rose,

"It was good to see you, Toph." He said, walking to where his old friend was sitting and clapping a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "We should get back to the embassy though." Glancing at Katara who nodded and also stood Aang smiled, his grey eyes dancing.

"I'll be sure to write Twinkle-toes, but you know where I am if you ever need me." Toph's crooked grin quirked the corners of her lips upward as she stood and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Katara made her approach, pulling her often gruff friend into a tight hug.

"Don't be a stranger."

"'Course not Katara. I'll see you soon enough." With a final punch to Aang's upper arm the friends parted ways, Toph waving them off from her front porch. She heaved another sigh when she could no longer feel the vibrations of the wheels of their ostrich-horse drawn carriage rumbling down the road. It had been too long since she had seen them, and they had only stayed for a few hours but she was almost glad to be rid of them now her mind had lucked on to a topic it seemed reluctant to let go. Jun.

Toph could only imagine what the other woman was like now. She remembered the strong impression the older girl had left on her when she was young, but truthfully she knew nothing about the bounty hunter.

'There must have been some deep hurt in her past that led her to live the way she does.' Toph reasoned. 'But does she still?' Curiosity consumed Toph, and an unreasonably strong desire to go in search of the older woman rose within her.

It was beginning to get dark outside and the roach-crickets were already chirping. She shook her head, rubbing a rough calloused hand over her face and into her hair, trying to work the tension that seized her muscles out.

'This sucks.' She thought firmly. Making her way out to the back garden she sat down on a large slab of sandstone that had been set in the yard. Crossing her legs Toph took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before allowing her fists to meet in front of her, mimicking a pose Aang used often. They had meditated together before, and she had found the position both comfortable, stabilizing (an important thing for an earth bender) and effective. So much so that she adopted it herself.

Soon all her focus was centered on her breathing. Then it shifted downward, sinking into the earth. It didn't take long before she could feel for miles around, each shift and shudder. The mantle sighed, ever so slowly pressing toward the core under the weight of gravity. Toph's concentration was deep and she moved with the earth, slow and steady, finding the centre of herself. For an indeterminate amount of time she sat almost perfectly still, only her shoulders rising and falling in time with her breathing. When she came to, she eased her consciousness from the earth, allowing it to slip slowly back to her. Quite suddenly her eyes were open and she was back in her garden, seeing nothing.

There was a feeling of residual calm that stayed with her as she walked back to the house and changed into her soft cotton sleeping pants and shirt. As she lay down on the firm slab that was her bed sleep came immediately and Jun was once again forgotten, remembered only for a day.

-

In that same seedy tavern, in the backwoods of the Earth Kingdom a particular bounty hunter lay in wait. Sipping slowly on a clear rice-based spirit was Jun, scanning the room with dark, wary eyes. With her legs on the table in front of her and an arm propped on the back of the chair she was sitting on her demeanor was anything but proper. Soft footfalls sounded behind her and she tensed for a moment, until she heard a voice.

"I need you to find someone for me." Her long legs slipped off the table and she planted her feet on the floor, turning slowly. A young woman stood behind her, shrouded in a long traveling cloak. Deep, wide grey eyes met her own searchingly.

"Oh? And the payment?" Immediately the client plunged a hand into her cloak, producing a bag that chinked a lot like coin as she placed it on the table. With one hand Jun deftly loosened the string tied around the mouth of the bag and ran an eye over the contents.

"Very nice. Got anything that belongs to this person?" Again, no words were spoken as an ornate hair pin was produced from the folds of the cloak. Jun took it with her free hand, turning it over before cinching the string on the bag and pocketing it. Downing her drink she sighed in satisfaction before heading outside. The cloaked figure followed closely, whispering across the tavern floor like a ghost. At least until a meaty paw clapped onto her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, lovely?" A large bearded man swayed in place behind the young woman, a lecherous expression on his flushed face. Jun spun, ready to take the guy out, finding that she didn't have to do anything. The guy toppled like a felled tree, hitting the ground with a bewildered expression on his features.

"Hands off." The young woman said, quietly but with a bit of attitude before turning and walking past Jun into the night. The older woman stared after her, slack-jawed for a moment before gathering her wits and following. Nyla was tethered outside, head on its paws in a position of repose. The Shirshu looked up as its owner approached, sniffing the air cautiously before nuzzling Jun's outstretched hand. Jun produced the hair pin and pressed it toward the beasts' nose. The folds of skin around its snout trembled as it sniffed deeply. Muscles rippled under its dark fur as it arrowed in one direction, barely restraining itself from taking off without its master.

"Come on, we'll go get your friend." Jun was already in the saddle, offering a hand to the young woman. The gesture proved to be unnecessary however as the young woman leapt upward, bounding off the edge of the saddle and landing behind Jun without any great pomp. "Go Nyla." Jun said softly, one hand on the reigns and the other on the horn of the saddle. "You'd better hold on." She said, just as Nyla reared onto its hind legs before taking off at full gallop. She felt the small hands of the younger woman around her waist after a few seconds and smiled smugly to herself as the Shirshu bore them towards their target.

They traveled fast, but dawn broke before they reached their destination. Jun pulled Nyla to a standstill, leaping off the beast and watching as her companion did the same. The beast darted off, in search of water and food no doubt. The forest around them blotted out most of the sunlight, save for a few dappled patches that had forced their way through the thick canopy and were dancing on the forest floor.

With a sigh Jun slid her back down a tree trunk, landing on the ground with a pronounced 'thump'. A giggle forced its way out of the younger woman, and Jun looked up at her, half smiling.

"So what's your name, girl?" Small hands reached for the hood of the heavy traveling cloak, pulling it back to reveal a youthful face.

"Ty Lee." She said, smiling brightly.

* * *

**And there you have it. Of course this isn't the entire story, but it's all I've written so far. I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad. **

**Read and review because I'm vain? ^_^**

**Omni 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, to my one reviewer =]. Uh, forgive me, I'm putting this up in a rush as I've got to catch a train, and it's completely unbeta'd. **

**So tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Nyla skidded to a stop at a small jetty on the edge of the Earth Kindom. Moored to one of the pylons closer to the open sea was a large Fire Nation vessel with black smoke curling from its chimney.

Jun sat still in the Shirshu's saddle, unsure. Ty Lee however leapt from the back of the beast, landing neatly before heading towards the jetty. Resisting the urge to call her back Jun sat tight, following the girl with her eyes as she came to the guards stationed at the gangplank that led up to the ship.

When she tugged her hood down to reveal her face and moved her lips mutely the two guards dropped into a prompt bow, Fire Nation style. A questioning look instantly situated itself on Jun's face.

'Just who is this Ty Lee?' her gaze wandered from Ty Lee making her way up the gangplank to the actual ship itself. It was an impressive vessel, with a much less severe look than the Fire Nations ships that had been a symbol of fear for the other three nations for over one hundred years. It was broad and low set, contrasting completely to the high, severe shape of the warships. Jun's guess was that it was used predominantly for trade and wasn't a part of the nation's navy at all. On deck Ty Lee was conversing with a man, he looked like he could be the captain of the ship. After a single nod of affirmation Ty Lee turned on the spot and gestured sweepingly toward Jun. She took this as her cue to make her way over.

"Calm, Nyla." The beast snuffled in response and took off, brushing past the guards who had hurriedly stepped aside to allow them to pass. The familiar feel of sinuous muscle beneath her legs that rested on Nyla's flanks was calming, and she let out a breath, trusting her ability to get out of any tight situations they might encounter.

"Lady Ty Lee." The captain bowed to the younger woman receiving a bow in return before heading off, presumably toward the helm. 'Oooooh.' Jun could have slapped herself.

'Fire Nation nobility, damn it. Just what am I getting myself into?' She threw a leg over Nyla, slipping down one side of the saddle to the ground. A crewman approached her, shooting furtive looks at her animal companion.

He held out a hand, expectantly, even though he looked as if he were about to pee his sailor pants. Jun smirked and handed him the reigns before turning toward the Shirshu and whispering, "Calm, Nyla." patting the beast on its enormous shoulder.

It allowed itself to be led off without much fuss, only snuffling at the man who led it occasionally, scaring him every time. An indulgent smile tugged at Jun's lips and she allowed it to appear briefly before looking down at the ground to regain her composure.

"Jun, come with me." She looked up sharply to see Ty Lee standing before her, a finely turned hand stretched out for the older woman to take. Jun had to fight the urge to smile, and brushed past the Noblewoman.

'Only that girl could make a demand like that and make it seem like an offer.' The swishing of material across the deck let her know Ty Lee was close behind her and she chose to continue on in silence. Soon enough she made a wrong turn and heard the younger woman speak up,

"It's this way, silly!"

Jun growled low in her throat, but turned about to follow Ty Lee. 'I had that coming, though.' She admitted to no one but herself. They came to a stop in front of a door that looked like all the others, at the end of a corridor. But when Ty Lee pushed the door open, it became apparent that this wasn't just a bunkroom for sailors. A lavish couch was pushed against the back wall and a luxurious bed resided in the corner of the room, complete with draperies.

"Nice digs." Jun tossed out casually and made her way to the couch, where she flopped down, supine. Once she heard the door close, Jun opened her eyes which she had closed when she began reclining. Ty Lee sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulders tense and her eyes anxious.

"Ok girlie," Jun began, sitting up to look at the younger woman, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee in askance. The other girl fiddled nervously with the hem of her sleeves, opening her mouth as if she was going to speak before closing it again, having thought better of it.

"The pin I gave you. It's usually worn by a princess of the Fire Nation." Jun felt her mouth suddenly go dry.

'Surely she couldn't mean?' Ty Lee dragged her gaze from the floor and leveled it at Jun, daring her to say what she knew the older woman was thinking. Her mouth was set in a hard line. Strangely Jun felt intimidated by what she saw in the girl's gaze and she submitted to the force of it, averting her eyes.

"We're going to get Azula. All I ask of you is that we get her and run far away from wherever she's being held." Fine, pale fingers played over one another, the tips of one set worrying the knuckles of the other. "I'll take responsibility for whatever happens next. If anyone tries to blame you, well they can't. You're a bounty hunter for Agni's sake! They can't touch you." The last sentence was spoken softly. Ty Lee's porcelain throat trembled as she swallowed thickly, her hands ceaselessly fiddling.

Jun's mind had almost shut down. She couldn't quite fathom the degree of danger that would be involved in this particular job, not so much for herself but for her client. All the stories of the Fire Nation princess having gone crazy had seemed plausible enough to her. So why on earth would a girl like Ty Lee risk her neck for someone out of their mind? Who wouldn't even be able to appreciate the sacrifice? Not a trace of her internal conflict was visible on her face as she looked at Ty Lee once more.

"Hey, it doesn't matter who, what or where girlie. You gave me the money, so we're square." Ty Lee looked up suddenly, the grateful grin on her face very nearly splitting it in half. Jun raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back into the couch at an attempt to appear nonchalant. There was a sudden shudder of motion as the ship pushed out from the dock, turning until it pointed toward the open sea.

'That's it then.' Jun thought, trying to get comfortable by shifting about on the couch. 'I'm going to have to play this one by ear.' Her eyes grazed over Ty Lee, who had removed her cloak and was settling on the bed. 'And I have a feeling it's going to be a heck of a ride.' Not knowing whether or not to smile Jun closed her eyes and let the rocking motion of the ship lull her to sleep.

-- **Some days later** --

Toph was woken in the middle of the night by an urgent, insistent knock at her door. Her feet were on the floor and making their way towards the front entrance before she had even woken up fully. A slight scuff of her foot sent the door plunging back into the earth from whence it came, and another revealed the identity of the late caller. An Earth Kingdom soldier stood at attention, speaking before Toph could demand him to tell her what was going on.

"Lady Bei Fong," he began, bowing stiffly, "Ambassador Katara sent me. The princess of the Fire Nation has been freed, and her whereabouts are currently unknown." There was a second where Toph could have sworn she was shocked, but honestly, this was Azula they were talking about.

"I see." She went back inside for a moment, shedding her sleepwear and hastily donning the garb she usually wore, with added greaves and arm guards. Once more she made her way to the entrance to her home, this time brushing past the soldier and starting down the steps of her porch, before pausing. She added, "Thank you." And kicking the ground so that her door slammed back up into place she set off on a small block of earth toward the Water Tribes Embassy in Ba Sing Se. Sliding smoothly to a stop Toph wasted no time in surging up the stairs to find both Aang and Katara waiting at the top of them.

"What happened guys?" She took up a serious stance, feet a shoulders width apart with her arms crossed.

"We don't know just yet. We thought we'd wait until you got here to read the missive." Aang turned and the two young women followed without a word. A proud falcon was perched on a stand in the lobby and upon seeing Aang, it squawked loudly. "I know little guy." Aang said softly, taking the scroll from the proffered talon.

"We received an initial report just telling us what happened. This scroll should contain all the 'how's'." Toph nodded, feeling Katara tense at her side as Aang unfurled the communiqué.

_Avatar Aang, _

_We have deduced from piecing together various eyewitness accounts from the guards at our facility that there were two individuals involved in breaking the princess out. One is believed to be Lady Ty Lee, as some of the soldiers were incapacitated using various pressure point manipulations techniques and reported that a woman in pink delivered them; hence our conclusion. The second was said to be a woman wielding a whip and riding a large, molebear like creature. We are unsure of her identity, but perhaps you could shed some light on it? The Fire Lord is taking every caution possible, and the other nations have been informed. Please be on high alert as we all know how dangerous the former Princess can be._

_ May the spirits guide you, Avatar._

_ General Hiro._

"Jun." Katara said with such venom that Toph very nearly flinched. It did make sense though, since the woman had helped free Azula and Katara definitely didn't like Azula. Not one bit. Aang looked pensive,

"Well it would make sense. Ty Lee's loyalty to Azula was always strong. It wouldn't be much of jump to say that she hired Jun to help her." Katara looked outraged. "It was one thing to rail at Zuko to get that _woman_ treatment. It's entirely another to let a lunatic like her free!" she spat vehemently. Toph reached out to her friend, resting a comforting hand on her tense shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It's ok Katara. We'll find them, and we'll put them where they belong." Her voice was rock-steady, and obviously reassuring as she felt Katara relax a little before speaking.

"Yeah, you're right. We've all gotten that much stronger, and there's no way she could be any more powerful than she was before." "How about we all sit down?" Aang gestured towards the lavish lounge chairs in the lobby. The two women didn't need much convincing as they flopped down into the plush chairs almost straight away.

"There is Ty Lee, though." Katara said, looking between her two companions. Aang nodded, adding,

"And we don't know how Jun is involved in this, either."

"If it's even Jun." Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katara snorted, "Of course it's Jun, Toph. Who else rides a giant molebear-thing?"

"Shirshu."

"Right, that. So what's our plan of action?" A beat and then,

"That's a good question."

"Maybe we should just wait until they show themselves? Who knows? Maybe Ty Lee's going to attempt to mold Azula into the cuddly life-sized teddy she's always wanted?"

Katara scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it, but maybe it would be best to wait for them to come out of hiding."

Aang stood, "I'll send a messenger hawk to Zuko. There's no doubt we're all going to collaborate on this." The two young women nodded in affirmation and Aang set off to locate a brush and some ink.

"Do you want some tea, Toph?" Katara asked gently once Aang had disappeared down one of the two halls that led through the Embassy. The Earth Bender nodded once, smiling a little at her old friend. Once she sensed that Katara had turned away she ran a shaky hand through her hair. As confident as she had sounded, and as confident as she actually was in their abilities a niggling fear from her childhood remained.

Then she thought of all those times they had faced insurmountable odds and come out on top. Of course they could do this! It was at least going to be four benders, all in incredibly good form with incredible talent that would face off against a crazed fire bending prodigy and an acrobat; if it ever came to that. And then there was Jun. 'Jun, huh?' Toph thought, wistfully. She had forgotten all about the bounty hunter ever since her meditation session last week. Now she was back on the scene, in an unfavorable position.

There was an itch in her feet again, like she had somewhere to be, soon. She knew straight away that she wanted to find the three, instead of waiting around for the ostrichhorse shit to hit the air bender. There couldn't be any harm in having a quick scope around, could there?

Toph was jerked out of her introspection by a returning Katara, who toted a hot cup of Jasmine tea. Toph took it and set it on the low set table in front of her, but didn't drink it as Katara filled the silence with inane chatter and the occasional rant about Azula. The earth bender couldn't help thinking, 'This is going to end badly.'

* * *

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Thank you to those who have reviewed/added this story to watch or favourites. I really appreciate feedback, as long as it's constructive and or positive. I received a few really harsh reviews that turned me off writing for a while, because I'm a big baby with soft skin to be perfectly honest. I really do like this story, and I have come to love the pairing I'm writing about. So if you want to let me know about anything that needs touching up, be honest but be gentle please :)**

**I hope you enjoy this instalment. The next is already in the works!  
**

* * *

Jun could still hear the shouts of soldiers in her ears as they sped away from the facility. Their newest travel companion was slumped over the saddle between her and Ty Lee, showing no signs of waking anytime soon. Jun wasn't sure if Ty Lee had found her like that or if the acrobat had induced the state herself. The bounty hunter could hear her own breathing loud in her ears and she leant low over Nyla, urging the beast onwards.

The prowess the younger girl had shown in taking down the guards had almost, very nearly scared Jun. With a slight smile on her face Ty Lee had cart wheeled into their midst after vaulting off the wall that she had climbed. In a second she had disabled the patrol of two and was already moving stealthily towards her next target.

There was little noise to begin with, only the sounds of hurried footsteps as Jun waited anxiously. She was perched precariously on the top of the high stone wall that surrounded the complex. Nyla waited below, lashing its tail impatiently, upset by the hint of fear it could smell on its master. The grapple hook Jun had used to follow the younger girl up the wall lay slack against its unyielding surface, ready.

It wasn't long before Jun spotted Ty Lee bounding toward her and she drew the rope up quickly, fixing the hook firmly onto the outside lip of the wall and tossing the younger girl the rope. There were shouts coming from further inside the complex and Jun started, debating whether or not she should flee. Down below Ty Lee had made a makeshift harness and leaned her burden against the wall as she tied herself in. Then in a rather amazing feat of strength she draped the former princess across her lap, between her and the rope and tied the lose end around her old friend before she proceeded to pull them both up the inside wall using only her arms.

Jun had to stop herself from gaping and she leapt into action almost immediately, doing her best to help the younger woman without falling off the wall herself. The tramping of feet was getting louder, but they made it to the top of the wall before the guards spotted them. That was all the luck they got though.

"There they are!"

A pillar of fire shot up the inside of one of the watch towers near them, the one to their left as they faced the inside. It illuminated their faces and Jun swallowed thickly before simply moving the grappling hook over to the inside of the wall to allow them to abseil down the outside. Ty Lee didn't wait around and she once again took the 'escapee' as her burden. Jun followed at length, waiting as long as she dared before sliding down the rope to relative freedom. Nyla greeted her with a quick nuzzle, but sensed her urgency and knelt quickly to allow her to climb into the saddle with ease.

She didn't even have to flick the beasts' reins before they were galloping flat out through the forest. The Shirshus' muscles bunched as it swerved to avoid a tree once in a while, but Jun trusted its ability and let herself relax to some degree. Behind her Ty Lee whispered softly to her old friend, not caring if she was heard. Jun likened the murmuring to a child conversing with its favourite toy. Quite suddenly there was the sound of pursuit and Jun tensed, urging Nyla on.

An eelhound snapped at the Shirshus' heels for a moment before the larger beast put on an extra burst of speed. She felt Ty Lee's hands around her waist, pressing the body of the former princess between them into her back. It was a bit of a shock. The bounty hunter had hopped that she'd never be this close to the Fire Nation's former golden child. She could sense Ty Lee's fear and concern for her friend though so she simply stayed as she was, encouraging Nyla with little nudges in the sides every now and then. They lost their pursuers soon enough and Ty Lee's grip loosened, allowing the former princess to fall backwards into the acrobats embrace. There was frisson of jealousy that surged in Jun's gut for a moment before subsiding.

'This is crazy,' she thought leaning low over Nyla's head. 'She's a client. All this excitement is going to my head.'

There was relative silence then, and they continued through the forest, unhindered by the lack of moonlight. Waiting in a secluded bay was a barge they had hired in advance. It was an Earth Kingdom vessel, and surely if they knew they were harbouring the escaped Fire Nation princess they would refuse them passage. Jun knew the captain well, and had simply made out as if this were any other job. Kai, for that was his name, had shrugged and told her not to mention him should she get tangled up in any risky business. Ty Lee had swore to keep Azula covered up at all times during the trip to avoid any unnecessary detours. They were fast approaching the rendezvous point and Jun was confident they had lost the guards that had tailed them before.

Quite suddenly Nyla burst from the tree line onto a stretch of beach where the barge lay in wait, anchored in shallow water. With a little encouragement the Shirshu waded the short distance from the shoreline to the barge and hauled itself aboard. Ty Lee leapt off with the princess in her arms who was wrapped in the girl's traveling cloak. Jun nodded to herself approvingly and jumped down, putting an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and leading her away just before Nyla shook itself dry. Kai stood at the helm and nodded to Jun as she led Ty Lee below deck, before giving orders to weigh anchor.

They set off at a steady pace and Jun could feel just how slowly they were going. All her muscles tensed, as if with the effort they could propel the barge faster. Above Nyla had settled down to sleep on its paws, a whisper of concern for its masters state of mind niggling at it before the waves lulled it into unconsciousness. Ty Lee sat on the only bed in the room, nursing Azula in her lap as if she were a child. Her delicate hands ghosted over the fierce brow of the woman she had risked so much for. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed at Azula's countenance, lax in sleep.

"'Zula." She whispered breathily, stroking the fringe from her friend's face.

Jun continued to watch in silence. This is what she had risked Nyla and herself for and she was strangely glad. While she had grown used to the sweet Ty Lee's company it was obvious that Azula needed the younger girl more than her. Or was it Ty Lee that needed Azula? Jun wasn't sure, but regardless her role would end once they landed safely in the Earth Kingdom. An unusual feeling had her heart lurching and contrary to her outwardly stoic expression, Jun felt like crying a little, too.

--

A day or so after the announcement had reached them Toph was finally allowed to leave the Water Tribe Embassy. She loved her two old friends dearly, but that didn't mean she wanted to sacrifice her alone time to them. That night she planned to go out scouting for the escapees, if only for a little while. Something told her there was more to all of this than was apparent. While Azula had been a menacing force previously, a few years in a heavily guarded asylum would have left her lacklustre to say the least. Of course Toph couldn't deny the moment of irrational fear that had doused her as soon as she'd heard the news. The child within her wanted to retreat and pretend that none of it was happening. But then Toph rethought it all, she had been one tough kid. Even as a child she had no real reason to be afraid of Azula. She had even less of one to now. That had made up her mind.

When darkness fell that evening Toph redressed in her armor that she had shed in favour of casual day clothing earlier. She stepped outside her home and the ground swallowed her up, spitting her out carefully at the city gates. She gave an imperious nod to the guards who immediately parted to let her through, slamming the stone gate down. Toph strode out with an effected air that was expected of a Bei Fong, but as soon as she felt as much as heard the doors slam closed behind her she called a wave of earth forth to bear her quickly.

A surge of adrenalin flooded Toph's system and she couldn't help yelling out, "Woooohoo!" as she powered over the land.

With the earth wrapped around her feet up to her ankles she reached out, feeling for the three women. A deep concentration settled over Toph and she expanded the circumference of her 'sight'. 'Three miles, three and a half. Nothing.' She grit her teeth and let her awareness spread further. 'Four, four and hal..'

"fwoah!"

Toph was pitched forward and for a few seconds she knew nothing but the tickle of air rushing past her. Then she landed, fairly softly as she had the foresight to bring the earth up to greet her gradually. 'Dumb move, Toph.' She scolded herself, 'you can't do two things at once when one's so hard.' She lay breathing heavily, staring sightlessly at the night sky.

Perhaps this hadn't been the best plan. In fact, it was probably fairly stupid of her, like searching for Momo when he stole her lunch. That lemur was long gone and she wasn't getting it back. If the three women were going to be found it would be if they revealed themselves, or if a huge search was undertaken. Toph found herself slightly miffed upon realising that both options weren't very likely. She figured that Azula and Jun both would be smart enough to hide well away, and keep Ty Lee in line. Then there was the option of a Nations wide search. She couldn't imagine it happening too soon. All the stuffy political gits would think they were poking at a hornets nest looking for the crazed princess. And for all Toph knew that could well be the case.

She sighed heavily, sitting up and scrubbing at her face with her dusty hands. 'This is too strange.' Leaning back on her palms Toph let her head loll to the side, feeling the vertebrae in her neck crack. 'Who needs all this thinking stuff?' she snorted derisively at her own behaviour. This was Twinkle Toes kind of stuff. Toph Bei Fong didn't need to think about the unimportant things. The only thing she needed to think about was keeping her friends safe and people free and happy. 'That's all there is to it.'

Open hands clenched into fists, drawing up handfuls of dirt as she pushed down the memory of sweet Ty Lee, scared, crazed Azula and a slinky, sultry voice. 'Fugitives, all of them.' The reason for her solo campaign was dissolving quickly and it wasn't long before she beat any thoughts of continuing it out of her head. The earth beneath Toph surged and picked her up, bearing her quickly homeward. As her hands moved in repetitive motions propelling the wave of dirt along, she tried not to think of anything but the familiar feel of earth beneath her feet and the rush of wind across her face.

She arrived at the gate soon enough and was quickly admitted by the guards. One thing she hadn't expected to greet her upon her arrival home was a very agitated Katara.

"Toph!" the older girl bugled, "Where have you been? I almost sent out a search party!"

"Geez, relax Sugar Queen. Can't a girl go for a stroll 'round here?"

Katara's fists bunched at her sides and her shoulders formed a rigid line. Toph couldn't truly see any of this, but she felt the tension in the other girl as she subtly swept over the ground with her toe.

"Not when there's a dangerous criminal on the loose! Use your head Toph!"

"Ok, Katara. It won't happen again."

"And another thing.." the water bender suddenly looked quite putout "Wait, what?"

"I said, I won't do it again."

"O..oh. Yeah, yeah! So you shouldn't!" The tension swept from her friend, dissipating quickly.

"You big knuckle head." She punched Toph in the arm, her tone light and affectionate all of a sudden. Toph grinned crookedly at her friend,

"Go get some sleep Katara. I'll bet you haven't had any decent rest since we got the missive."

"I've gotten plenty of rest, thank you very much." The older girl said vehemently, which made Toph think that the lady was protesting too much. "But it is late. I came over to tell you that we're going to have a council tomorrow, with the Earth King and Zuko. I'll be representing the Water Tribes and Aang, well he'll be representing himself. Of course we'll need your input." A short pause, "And your support."

Toph smiled again, softly this time "That's what Earth Benders are good at!" she boasted and thumped her chest, winking at Katara.

"Hah hah, you're a real comedienne. See you tomorrow." She finished with a rough hug, squeezing Toph tightly before setting off towards the carriage that idled in the street.

'She's just like my mum sometimes, geez.' But Toph was still smiling. They'd all work this out somehow, together. She hoped for the best.

* * *

**Hmm, right well. Tell me what you think guys. Please, I'm hanging out for tips on the progression of the story line. I have a rough idea but like I said, it's rough. Thanks for reading! Review if you've got anything to tell me ^_^?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again =]. I know it's been a while, please forgive me. To those who reviewed or watched, thank you! Particularly; Ace, Metella, Ms. Geek, Kitten and minawu**. **I am often thinking of this fic, and all the different things I could do with it. I'd truly appreciate any feedback in this regard. **

**Ace; I'm doing my best not to rush it, no matter how tempting it is. I do enjoy a well developed romance ^_^. You'll get to see what happens when Azula wakes up now, but there is more to come (wait 'til the next chapter ;D)! While it is a Water Tribe Embassy it's not made out of ice, at least not in my mind, heh. I simply figured it would be a building made of earth that housed Ambassadors and records for the Water Tribe in the Earth Kingdom. Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for reading. =]**

**Metella; There is a strange parallel. I never really noticed before, heh. Yeah, silly indeed. The way I'm writing Toph in the future may seem to overwhelm her carefree, rough younger self. I wanted to communicate that she's still brash and wild at times :D. Azula's condition will become clearer over the course of the next few chapters. Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for reading =]**

**Without further delay;  
**

* * *

Jun woke to find the former crown princess of the Fire Nation snuggled (I kid you not) into her side. Though Azula's face was still pale and gaunt she hardly looked threatening in the depths of slumber. Looking over the Fire Benders' shoulder she saw Ty Lee, her lithe body conforming to Azula's. They looked so content together that it warmed Jun's rarely touched heart. Nyla was curled behind all three of them, breathing deeply.

Extricating herself from the puppy pile Jun stretched up tall, feeling everything snap and pop into place. When not even Nyla stirred Jun decided she had better get started on breakfast.

'Otherwise there'll be no getting these guys up.'

They had arrived in the Earth Kingdom last night, with no difficulties. After riding a good distance from the coast Jun and Ty Lee had agreed that they should set up camp. If the Fire Nation princess had woken, Jun had not seen it. Half an hour later Jun had a fire going and was frying some eggs she had found amongst the rushes of a nearby river.

Cracking the eggs open on the edge of the pan (one of several she kept strapped to Nyla for long trips) Jun appreciated the bright, rich colour of their yolks. It was then that she noticed Nyla's nose was wrinkling, a sure sign that the beasts' extraordinary sense of smell was rousing, which meant the Shirshu would soon follow. Smiling gently to herself Jun waited for her longtime companion to greet her. On her heels by the fire she felt its large snout nuzzle at her arm and she affectionately pat it whilst keeping an eye on breakfast. Nyla sat patiently behind its master, waiting. After a minute or so Jun turned and stood up, resting her hand on the creatures' powerful shoulder.

"Go, Nyla." It nuzzled her one more time before speeding off into the forest to find a meal for itself.

Soon a breakfast of baked root vegetables and fried eggs was ready and Jun looked over to the two young women to find sharp, golden eyes staring back at her. There was a kind of feral fear in them and Jun swallowed thickly, "Easy." She said, holding her palms up in a gesture signaling she meant no harm.

Quite suddenly the look disappeared as Ty Lee rolled over in her sleep and murmured, "'Zula." Quite audibly.

The Fire Bender turned to look down at her friend and her features softened. From where she was kneeling Jun saw Ty Lee's eyelashes flutter against her cheeks, rosy from sleep. Then the girls were looking straight at each other. "'Zula." Ty Lee said, the adoration in her voice evident. Azula merely nodded shortly, looking away from the acrobat quickly.

Jun saw the hurt in Ty Lee's huge eyes for less than a second before it was gone. "Is breakfast ready, Jun?"

The Bounty Hunter looked up, "Yes." Came her succinct reply.

"You didn't have to you know." Now Ty Lee was standing stretching her lithe body, going so far as to fall back into a bridge. She caught herself easily on her hands and went into a handstand before finally lowering into a crouch. From here she stood and smiled broadly at Jun, who offered a half-smile in return.

"I know." Jun replied, her smile quickly morphing into a smirk. Ty Lee's lovely light laugh echoed in the clearing and Jun looked down at the meal to hide her smile once again. She was really beginning to like the kid.

After they had eaten in near silence Jun suggested that the two younger girls get some more rest. "There are some things I want to check out, so you guys can stay here." Her gaze swept over the two, Ty Lee was looking straight at her, nodding in agreement. Azula on the other hand was burning a hole in the ground with a glare Jun would have been proud of. The princess had her arms around her knees, her chin tucked into the embrace. She trusted that they could keep themselves hidden and alive for a few hours. It was already early afternoon, and she wanted to be back not long after nightfall.

Jun called Nyla to her with a low whistle and wasted little time leaping onto the beast. With one last look at the girls and a reassuring nod from Ty Lee Jun set off. 'How trusting is she?' Jun thought to herself as Nyla dashed through the forest in the hazy afternoon. 'I could be going to get the authorities for all she knows.' But that wasn't what Jun was doing. Rather she was seeking out the nearest town. She needed to get in, check it out and leave quickly. Surely news of the Fire Nation Princess' escape would be all over. When she returned she planned to talk with the other two (though Ty Lee would probably be the only one talking) and come up with a plan of action.

When she reached the edge of the forest and saw a small village at its edge she slid off Nyla. Tethering the beast to a tree and reassuring it with a few pats, Jun took a deep, steadying breath. Throwing the hood of her dark cloak over her head she set off, trying her best to look casual rather than as furtive as she felt.

It was late afternoon by the time she walked through the village gates, which were wide open with a single sentry on guard. There were few signs that this town had once been occupied by the Fire Nation, but the tattered banner at the highest point of a building was enough to let Jun know. Little escaped her critical eye. They were still rebuilding in some places, piles of bricks lay abandoned, casting shadows as the setting sun slanted over them. No doubt the workers were off quenching their dry, dusty thirst with cool ale at the tavern.

As Jun walked past what looked like the town notice board she ran a wary eye over it, expecting to see a picture of Azula, or worse, all three of them plastered onto it. Surprisingly there were only the usual advertisements and notices for jobs. Jun had come in expecting the worst, but the situation was starting to look up for the escapee and her companion. Feeling much more at ease with herself Jun walked into the grocery store, picking up some salt, vegetables and animal fat for cooking. The transaction went off without a hitch. The only thing out of the ordinary was the vague curiosity that shone in the serving girls' eyes. Jun shrugged it off and stowed her purchases in the soft cloth bag she had brought with her. Then she made her way out of the town and back towards the forest where Nyla was waiting. Her fingers kneaded the creature's neck in greeting and a deep rumble started in its chest, almost as if it was purring.

It wasn't long before she arrived back at the camp to find a fire blazing in the centre of the clearing. Azula was sitting beside it, quite close, staring into the flames. Ty Lee lay curled up not far behind the other girl, sleeping peacefully. The bounty hunter swiftly dismounted, landing on the ground softly, but not softly enough apparently. Azula's head jerked around, her eyes already blazing. Upon seeing that it was Jun at the edge of the clearing she turned back to the fire, but not before casting her gaze over Ty Lee.

Quiet acceptance reigned in the camp as Jun set about preparing an evening meal. Using some water and a few of the sturdier root vegetables she had bought she made a stock. That took some time and as she was stirring it absently on the opposite side of the fire to Azula she saw Ty Lee rouse. The innocence of sleep was slowly blinked from her eyes and the acrobat sat up, leaning back on one hand to look at Azula.

"Zula." She spoke softly, smiling when the other girl turned to look at her.

Jun swallowed thickly, feeling as though she was intruding on a private moment. It was enough to make her look off to the side, waiting for whatever it was to finish. "Oh, Jun!" That sounded like the end of it.

Jun looked up to meet Ty Lee's eyes and gave her a slight smirk. "Dinner's almost ready. We'll eat and then talk about what we're going to do next, ok?" An emphatic nod was her reply. With that Jun's gaze returned to the stock, noting it was pretty much done. She added the other vegetables that she had chopped up and swirled the wooden spoon around occasionally. When she looked up to check on the other two they were together, Ty Lee holding Azula close, whispering to her. A slight blush blazed in Jun's cheeks as she contemplated the implications of the embrace. Perhaps this was why Ty Lee risked so much for the princess?

Once again they ate in relative silence and once everyone was finished Jun spoke. "I went into a village today, to get some perspective on our situation." She began cautiously, allowing her gaze to rest easily on both girls in turn.

"Strangely enough there isn't any news of your 'escape'." She looked at Azula, unable to bring herself to address the girl by either her name or her title. "And there certainly isn't any news of us being your accomplices. This gives us an unprecedented advantage." She saw the look of confusion on Ty Lee's face, and the apparent apathy on Azula's.

"Firstly though," and with this Jun turned to look directly at Azula, her gaze unwavering, "We need to establish if you two will be able to defend yourselves. I can't hang around forever, though I don't mind helping you two out considering the generous payment I received." Ty Lee flushed. Azula remained infuriatingly calm. "So?"

Ty Lee smiled a little before speaking, "I can vouch for myself, I've kept up my training. 'Zula?" Jun couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. Ty Lee continued to speak to the girl as if she were of sound mind. Jun wasn't so sure. That's why it surprised her so much when Azula focused on her and spoke,

"My bending was curbed by the Avatar upon my capture, but Ty Lee has been working to restore it." She sat thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "As for defending myself, I am still fairly physically weak, but I intend to change that as quickly as possible."

After recovering from the shock of hearing Azula speak, Jun took stock of the situation.

Her own mind was made up hastily, "I'll stay for a while yet, but I insist that we keep moving." The two other girls nodded in agreement. So it was settled, and that night they all curled up to sleep beside Nyla, safe for the moment.

Toph sat on the council, on King Kuei's right side, trying not to yawn out loud. The proceedings had been long and tedious, and they promised to continue to be. Katara sat to Toph's right, hands folded in her lap and a serious expression on her countenance. Toph desperately wanted to nudge the Water Bender and maybe pull a face or two to make her laugh, but that would probably get her scolded. That and she was aware that even though it was what she would like to do, it wasn't exactly appropriate considering the circumstances.

Zuko sat at the opposite end of the table to King Kuei with Aang to his left and Mai to his right. He was speaking at length about the possibility of cordoning off the Fire Nation, scanning every vessel that left her shores as well as everyone that arrived there. It was conceivable to consider that the fugitives remained in the Fire Nation, but we know better, don't we? However, since our friends on the council do not, we'll have to play along. Once Zuko had finished his proposal there were general consenting nods all around. Toph however looked to King Kuei for permission to speak, as she was under his jurisdiction. When he nodded in approval she rose and bowed deeply in Zuko's direction, though it almost pained her to do so. When she was upright once more she addressed him formally,

"Fire Lord Zuko, if I may offer my opinion?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow at Toph, the last time he had spoken to her had been interesting to say the least. Things changed apparently. He nodded graciously, interested to hear what Toph might say. "I am not, by any means, trying to undermine your plan Fire Lord. But it has occurred to me that if I were in the position of the fugitives the very first thing I would do after escaping would be to leave the Fire Nation. And where would I go? Personally I want to put as much distance between me and the place where I was held." A strained silence followed Toph's contribution.

Eventually though Zuko nodded, "Thank you General Bei Fong. This will have to be taken into consideration."

Toph bowed once more before resuming her seat. Zuko probably wasn't aware, but his eyes flicked over to Mai, seeking consolation. It was there in a slow, regal blink and he nodded imperceptibly before refocusing on the table.

"I admit, I wanted to enact the proposal immediately after I learned of the escape, but I understand that considering the potential threat we're facing this is a matter we should address as a unified force rather than as individual nations." He looked to Aang, his eyes soft with the feeling of kinship the two shared, "Avatar Aang, do you have any idea as to how we should proceed?"

And so the meeting dragged on. Toph did not speak again, but both King Kuei and Katara spoke. The Earth King offered assistance in general, from both his Army and his country. Katara promised to consult with the Water Tribes on sea patrols and searches. Eventually it was decided that the general public would be informed. Initially they had refrained to prevent the panic that may well have swept the nations, but they had little choice now. Each leader would return to their respective nations bearing the news. Simultaneous sweeping searches would be coordinated and hopefully with a drag net as large as the nations combined they would snare their prey.

Toph walked outside into the sunshine and yawned loudly, stretching her hands to the sky. Meetings like that always left her feeling cramped and stiff, both in mind and body. With tedious precision they navigated rules and regulations to reach a goal that was best for all involved. Toph understood the importance of the rules, and knew why they were in place but sometimes she itched to cut to the chase.

The euphoria that zinged its way through her muscles as she stretched slowly died down and Toph retracted her hands, coming to stand evenly on the top step of the main flight of stairs leading to the Earth Kingdom palace. Her sharp ears picked up the shuffling of feet and the soft murmur of voices. Soon the sounds were close enough that Toph could identify each individual voice. Aang, Katara and Fire Lady Mai were approaching, still speaking in a formal manner.

Toph turned on the spot to face them, clasping her hands behind her back.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to garner the support of Northern Tribe. What's left of the Southern Tribe will no doubt be willing to offer what help they can. That leaves the Foggy Swamp Tribe. I will set out tomorrow for negotiations before continuing to the North."

Katara's voice was steady, calm and above all, diplomatic. It still amazed Toph (regardless of the fact Katara had been a Water Tribe ambassador for the past two years) that the older woman could maintain such a placid demeanor when her temper was as hot as a Fire Bender on summer solstice. It was undeniable though, Katara was good at what she did.

The company came to a halt just before her and Toph allowed a beat of silence before dipping into a low bow.

"Fire Lady Mai. A pleasure to be in your company again. Avatar Aang, Ambassador Katara." Oh, Toph could play the noble general just as well. It was a role she often enjoyed in fact. They stood on the stair, discussing possible search methods until King Kuei and Zuko emerged from the place as well. The Fire Lord and Lady, The Avatar and the Water Tribe Ambassador then set off for a lunch in the upper ring. King Kuei apologized for not being able to attend, sighting his reason as needing to seek the counsel of his advisors. Toph just so happened to be one of those.

Sighing softly to herself and ignoring the rumbling in her stomach she followed the Earth King back inside the palace, missing the warmth of the sun on her skin immediately.

* * *

**Tada! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I know what it's like to be hanging out for that next chapter, but perhaps I'm assuming too much? Regardless, if you find yourself a bit lost don't forget you can always peruse the previous chapters at your leisure. **

**Thank you for reading. And if you happen to be in the mood to review, don't hesitate :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, readers. Sorry this took so bloody long. I had most of it written but I just kind of fell off the band wagon near the end. So here it is. I've already got a start on the next chapter, too, so that shouldn't be too long! Thank you to those of you who've reviewed, watched and read.**

* * *

They traveled swiftly as neither of Jun's 'passengers' seemed to mind forging across the countryside on Nyla's back for hours on end. When they did stop Ty Lee and Azula would stretch and train, limbering up their stiff joints. Jun would often scout, or go for a walk with Nyla while they trained. One evening, a few days after her first foray into that small Earth Kingdom village, Jun came back to the campsite to find Ty Lee asleep and Azula gone.

Immediately she feared the worst; that the Princess had run of to wreak havoc, leaving Ty Lee in her wake. She walked over to Ty Lee, quickly checking her for any signs of a scuffle. The girl looked peaceful in her sleep, a small, content smile tugging her lips upward. That was when Jun heard a grunt from the forest behind Ty Lee. Her curiosity piqued she crept almost silently to the edge of the clearing, following the noises whoever was out there was making.

A little way off, between some tall, slender pine trees was Azula, holding a strong stance but panting loudly. Her right fist suddenly lashed out, sending out a small spray of flames that died almost instantaneously. A strangled noise forced its way from her throat as she went into a high spinning kick, lashing out with her heel and whirling in front of an imaginary opponent. She set back down, her body slipping easily into the stance she held before. From there she shifted once again, moving into a lower set stance with one leg straight and outstretched and the other bent that she leaned on. She took a deep, steadying breath but whipped her head around, tense and tight when she heard a rustle from the bushes near the campsite. She saw nothing though, and dismissed it as a small forest animal before settling back into her stance. Jun had backed away as quietly as possible, wincing when she brushed past a shrub and stirred it, moving rapidly to duck out of sight.

Later that evening as they all sat around the campfire eating, Jun's eyes wandered over to Azula. Her features, while severe seemed to be fairly relaxed. Ty Lee was by her side, smiling her little smile and eating daintily. Upon confirming their presence, and their wellness in her mind Jun withdrew into herself, contemplating their situation. While it seemed they were safe for the moment, it was probably only matter of time before the entire kingdom came down upon their heads.

Jun was no hermit, she had heard the stories as much as the next mercenary, as much as any other citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Azula was crazed, power-obsessed and dangerous. She possessed an unparalleled Fire Bending ability and had no qualms about manipulating those around her to achieve an effect she desired. The girl who sat across from her appeared (and yet, appearances are often deceiving, no?) to be none of those things as she nodded stiffly at Ty Lee, unsure of how to react to her friends playful banter. It was cute almost, in that wonderfully desperate adolescent way. Jun remembered she wasn't much different when she had been their age. But then, she hadn't changed all that much. They were surely about to do a lot of growing up in a short amount of time.

A short gasp snapped her out of reverie, and her gaze was drawn to the anxious expression on Ty Lee's face. It was a short step to follow the acrobats gaze to Azula, whose eyes had rolled back in her head, showing the whites to terrifying effect. Her body was rigid and twitching and Jun couldn't help but gape as she watched the Princess slowly topple back, writhing in place.

Ty Lee's horrified ramblings reached her through a veil of shock and Jun jumped into action, leaping from her sitting position and vaulting over the fire. Her hands went to the young woman's shoulders, tugging her to an open space away from the fire and any objects she could hurt herself on. Then she stepped back, watching with a sort of sick fascination as the twitching continued. Gasps escaped Azula intermittently and her lips moved as she spoke silent words that neither of the other two could make out. Ty Lee had found her way to Jun's side and leant against her, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder, unable to watch. Jun's arm went around her, smoothing her hair as she tried to fathom what could possibly be happening to the princess. After two minutes of near silence that was punctuated only by the noises Azula made, it stopped and she lay still and silent on the forest floor.

"'Zula?" Ty Lee questioned quietly, slipping smoothly from Jun's hold and stepping towards the unmoving figure sprawled supine on a bed of pine needles. Bit by bit the acrobat inched closer to her friend, her eyes roving over her, desperate for any sign of animation.

Slowly Azula's eyelids slid back to reveal the deep topaz of her irises. After a few sleepy blinks her eyes were suddenly riveted to Ty-Lee.

"You!" she spat venomously and lurched up, her hands reaching for the younger girls' throat.

Ty-Lee darted back at an almost inhuman speed, applying pressure to several points in the other girls' neck in the same instance. Azula fell back, her eyes still wide and furious and Ty-Lee looked at her friend in shock, glancing down at her own hands that were palm up in front of her, as though she couldn't quite believe she'd just done.

It took a moment or two yet again for Jun to get her bearings, 'I really have to work on my reaction time' she thought drolly, before dropping to her knees and grasping Ty-Lee's shoulders.

"How long before it wears off?" She punctuated her question with a slight shake.

The acrobat didn't respond. Instead she just kept looking at her hands and Azula intermittently, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ty-Lee!" Jun shouted this time.

The other girls' head shot up and she was suddenly back in the clearing with Jun. The bounty hunter reiterated and Ty-Lee thought for a moment before replying.

"Fifteen minutes." Her voice wavered under the burden of unshed tears.

Jun glanced down at Azula's rigid form before going to fetch a rope from Nyla's pack. She had heard tell that the Fire Nation Princess could breathe fire, and she didn't want to risk passing it off as a rumour. She secured the Princess by both her arms and legs to a massive tree trunk. Jun hesitated before she passed a rope across Azula's neck, and turned her head to the side, pressing her ear to the tree. This way, if she could breathe fire at least it wouldn't free her, or burn anything but dirt. Tying the knot with a lump in her throat that she couldn't explain, Jun turned her gaze on Ty-Lee. The acrobat stood there, looking forlorn and lost.

It was with a heavy heart that Jun laid down to sleep that night. Ty-Lee had retired earlier, but if the rigid line of her body under the blankets was any indication she hadn't yet succumbed to sleep. It seemed like she had only just closed her eyes when they were open again and she was sitting up, her head swivelling as she tried to locate the source of the anguished, enraged wail that woke her. When her eyes alighted on Azula struggling in her bonds it all came back to her. Ty-Lee was already on her feet, staring at her princess hopelessly. Azula thrashed and screamed hoarsely, calling for Ty-Lee, Zuko, Mai, her father, cursing them all one moment and demanding to know why they all conspired against her the next. Jun saw Ty-Lee tremble, her thin arms wrapping around herself as she watched, listened.

"Again, Ty-Lee."

The girl started, and whipped around to face Jun, looking bewildered and surprised, as if she'd forgotten the older woman was there. It only took her a moment to recover though, before she replied.

"What again?"

She sounded small, unsure and fragile. Jun looked down at her feet in a rare moment of insecurity. When she met Ty-Lee's gaze again her confidence was renewed.

"Knock her out again. It's the kind thing to do." Ty-Lee looked like she wanted to argue, but her shoulders slumped as she nodded.

Azula was facing away from the camp, so she couldn't see Ty-Lee approaching. She might have been able to hear her, but if she did she gave no indication of it, continuing to rave as she struggled. There was a moment of hesitation as Ty-Lee stood before her friend, but it passed quickly and she reached out. The forest was quiet once again, aside from the occasional bird call and insect chirps. Ty-Lee fell to the ground beside the tree, gripping onto Azula's legs and crying into the soft red fabric of her pants. Her small body heaved with sobs and Jun clenched her fists.

"How in the Four Nations are we going to fix this?" She muttered quietly. Nyla butted its head against Jun's hand and she patted its snout. They walked together over to Ty-Lee and laid down around the tree, knowing it wouldn't be long before Azula woke once more.

* * *

**Ta-da! So, reviews guys? I secretly love them, but don't tell anyone! Hah hah, no biggie. Hope you enjoyed this instalment. Let me know if you want to talk plot points, canon or anything else. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, readers! Who's excited for the release of the next installment of the adventures in the world of The Avatar next year? The Legend of Korra promises to be awesome! And I can't say how excited I am. Of course, there's nothing like the original and I'm bringing you an unusual yuri pairing (painstakingly slowly, it's true) as best as I can. This is all unbeta'd, so if anyone spots any mistakes I'm the one you bash for them. I'll warn you, I've never considered myself to particularly _good_ at writing so if my form's off then that's hardly a surprise to me. **

**Thank you to the reviewer who reviewed only a few days ago! You gave me the kick in the bum that I needed to post this chapter, which has been sitting on my computer since I posted the last one.**

**Any volunteers for sound boarding or beta-in' or anyone who has any suggestions, don't be afraid to put them out there!**

* * *

The gruff, tough demeanor Toph had maintained throughout her childhood and adolescence had been shed from her as easily as a cicada from its too small juvenile exoskeleton. That is to say, not all that easily, but it was a natural progression. It only took her a little time to beat her newly formed wings dry before taking flight. She had the breeding, goodness knows her parents had drilled it into her from a young age. She had proved it when she and Katara had passed themselves off as nobles. Now Toph possessed an easy, charming manner, was well spoken and presented herself to the public eye impeccably. Age had reinforced the concept that sometimes 'appearances' were in fact important.

King Kuei looked at her curiously, she could feel his gaze.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm not sure about all this, Toph. Is the princess even that dangerous?"

Toph recalled the heat of fire singeing the hairs from her arms as she narrowly avoided it. The sound of manic laughter and the low, dangerous crackle of electricity.

"She was. I couldn't say now. But you'd think years in prison would have worked against her."

She heard Keui hum his acquiescence.

They had already gone over the state matters. The Army was being informed of the situation as they spoke. Now it was time for them to discuss the situation one on one.

Toph had been fifteen when Aang had recommended her to King Keui as a body guard and confidant. Ever since the Dai Li's betrayal the Earth King had been paranoid about letting people too close, or have too much control. Aang eased his worries by entrusting Toph to his care, and visa versa. It had taken only a little time for the two to bond, mostly over Bosco, the king's bear companion. That and King Keui's affable, hesitant nature had endeared him to Toph, who would often call him 'King Cuddly' in that barely caustic way she had perfected.

The first time the King had asked her, in his easy going way if she wouldn't mind being on her best behaviour for a function they were about to attend Toph had barely been taken aback. She knew that he wasn't trying to smother her, force her into some mould. He had already expressed his appreciation for Toph's straightforwardness and his admiration of her bending ability. She had readily accepted, and remained on her best behaviour for the entirety of the event, going so far as to hobnob with the Earth Kingdom Elite who were in attendance.

With the King, who expected little of her but for her to be herself, she felt comfortable enough to slip out of the tough casing she had donned at an early age. And so she was more often than not the perfect companion to him, both an able body guard and a well-spoken diplomat.

When they both had down time (which had become even rarer recently) they would take a trip to a river or lake nearby, fishing poles in tow. Some divine summer afternoons had been spent on the shore of a lake or bank of a river, lines cast and poles dug into the earth and inane chatter flowing as easily as honey. Toph would chew absently on a grass stalk as she lay on her back on the grass. King Kuei often leant into Bosco's side (he never left his companion at the palace) as they whiled away the afternoon. If by chance a fish did bite there was a desperate scramble for the rods which stood forgotten more often than not.

Toph saw the king as a goofy older brother, and treated him as such when they were alone. Now though, in the midst of this loosely termed crisis, it wasn't exactly the time for levity.

"We can't do much but wait,. I think." Toph frowned deeply in thought, "For them to come out of hiding, or for our searches to turn them up."

Kuei sighed heavily, taking off his cap and tossing it onto the low table in the centre of his private counsel room.

"I hope you're right Toph, about her not being dangerous. I can't really stand the thought of a village being razed while we sit around and do nothing."

Toph swept her foot lightly over the hard earth of the floor to locate Kuei, then took a step towards him to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, but don't worry, we'll work this out. You've become a great leader, Kuei."

The king smiled softly at the Earth Bender, resting a hand atop hers in reassurance.

"Ok," he said, his tone of voice much lighter, "Who's hungry?" Toph grinned and followed the king out of the room and through the winding corridors to the palace kitchen.

They each took a serving of the short soup and the meal the cooks had prepared for Bosco and ambled out to the large garden at the back of the palace. The bear greeted his friends with a cross between a growl and a moan, falling upon the food as soon as it was set down. The King and the Bender sat on the lush green grass, savoring the quiet.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this to her, Jun." Ty-Lee looked at the bounty hunter intently over the flames of the camp fire. "It's going to affect her system before long."

Jun nodded slowly, chewing her lip as she thought.

"There's another technique I can use. It's like an indefinite sleep. I'd have to reverse it after a few days, but hopefully in that time I can figure out what to do." Ty-Lee finished quietly.

Jun swallowed. The younger girl's words had soured in the air, and she found herself at a loss. What were their chances of survival? Never mind about evading capture. With Azula essentially dead weight, and a potential threat on top of that, they would be at risk unless they figured out how to calm her down. Jun stood slowly, rounding the fire-pit to sit down next to Ty-Lee. A hand went to the younger woman's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"What do you mean 'I'? We're in this together now." Jun spoke lowly, gazing into the flames even as she was intensely aware of Ty-Lee's gaze on her. "We'll just have to find a safe place, and then you can try and get through to her. She's your friend, right? It sounds like there are some issues you need to sort through, together."

Ty-Lee reached for Jun's free hand, grasping it and tugging the older woman around to face her.

"That's all I want." Her voice trembled and tears glistened in her eyes as she smiled gratefully at Jun. "I know you know that you don't have to do any of this for me, for us." The acrobat cast her gaze over to Azula, slumped in her bindings against the tree. "But thank you. After all of this I will find a way to pay you back."

"Don't mention it kid. Seriously. I have a reputation to uphold." Jun smirked and Ty-Lee giggled, squeezing the hand in hers. They sat together in silence, staring into the flames and Jun basked in the warmth of the fire, and likened it to the friendship she felt kindling in her heart.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Please, if you're reading this I need your feedback! I'm kind of at a loose end here. Much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys, for the reviews and just for reading too! 3**

**Thanks to Meneldur for the Beta offer! I didn't think anyone would take me up on it, hah hah. And for the review too! Tell me what you think of this chapter and then we can talk shop, maybe? **

**Hazelstar for your review =]. I'm glad you think it's interesting! I love the idea of being the first to write these guys as a pair. Let's hope I can pull it off! lol**

**And to Up In Arms100 thanks for your reviews! The one on the chapter before last gave me a well needed kick in the bum. I like that you like the Toph/Kuei dynamic! **

**In general, please forgive the jumpy tense. I've never been good at sticking to one. Truthfully I write because I really like to, not because I'm good at it! Hah hah. **

* * *

The block around Toph's house shook with tiny tremors. She stood in a wide, earth bending stance in the back yard, shooting massive spikes of rock into the night sky with great stomps. King Kuei had appointed her head of a strike team, commissioned to go out in search of the fugitives. It was what she had wanted a week ago, but now the earth was the recipient of her sudden frustration. She struggled to find the reason behind her anger, and though she was loathe admitting she felt it, her fear.

'Mountains should fear ME!'

A stomp.

'Hills are fodder, valleys are ditches!'

Her strikes were relentless.

Toph could see in her minds eye, the team she was leading searching high and low. And worst of all she could picture their search bearing fruit. Ty Lee's exuberance dimmed by terror, Azula's unshakeable confidence, shaken. And Jun, her unreadable façade cracking, letting fear snake through. That was all it took for Toph to realise with aplomb that she didn't _want_ to find them.

The revelation threw her off completely and the earth rebelled under foot to throw her backwards into the wall of her house. She was too stunned to admonish herself for a rookie's lack of concentration. Worry doubled her over and her strong hands grappled her ankles as she fought the urge to wail like an infant. Kuei's kind words, brotherly companionship and gentle guidance warred against Toph's sudden sympathy for the three women she had only known briefly. Two of which had actively tried take her out.

She groaned and then let a sob shake her. It came from a place of futility that seemed to be rapidly expanding in her chest. Could she lead the rest of the world against those girls? They, who with a second chance could probably prove everyone wrong? Or could she mislead the nation that was her own, her dearest friends and a man who was practically her brother for the sake of women who could potentially cause more damage to a world that was still recovering? If the saying, 'between a rock and a hard place' had been literal, Toph wouldn't have had a problem. It was the figuritve, the metaphorical, the intangible, emotional aspect that threatened to overwhelm her.

She had three days before she and the 50 person-strong team were due to leave Ba Sing Se in search of the fugitives. She choose not to languish in her abject indecision and instead spent her time acquiring provisions, getting to know her team members and putting up the most convincing front of anticipation she could manage.

When the morning of her departure dawned Toph was awake to see the sun rise. Sleeplessness had plagued her every night since her introspection and she felt the weight of it drag her down as she pulled on her general's garb in preparation for leaving. Precisely two hours after the sun had a risen and Ostrich-horse drawn carriage rolled to a stop outside her door. She was taken through the upper ring to the palace, where her team, the other generals, King Kuei, Aang and Katara were already waiting. Toph stepped out of the carriage and onto the earth of the courtyard, feeling all at once the presence of everyone assembled. The carriage pulled away behind her and she walked purposefully to where Kuei and the generals stood. Dropping into a low bow before the king Toph submitted to the weight of her duty.

"My King."

The speeches were given, by Kuei and Aang, along with blessings and it was all too soon that Toph found herself standing before the outer gates with her team behind her. The mighty stone wall parted, withdrawing into the stone around it to reveal the way forward. Katara stood by, her hands clasped in front of her. Toph could feel her concern through the rapid beat of her heart and increased respiration. It made Toph feel even more conflicted.

"Katara." She said, turning to her childhood friend.

Apparently that was all the prompting the other woman needed, for she burst into a run and wrapped Toph up in a tight hug. Toph hugged back firmly, terrified of what circumstances might affect their reunion.

"Please, be safe Toph. You know how dangerous _she_ can be."

The warm concern was marred by the venom in the word 'she', and that unsettled Toph even more.

"Of course." She murmured over Katara's shoulder, her voice rough.

Slipping free of the embrace she braced her trembling hands against the straps of the pack on her back, turning to the gate once more.

"Bye Katara."

Calling forth a wave of earth Toph darted forward, followed closely by 50 Earth Kingdom soldiers. They surged together, the morning sun warming their backs.

* * *

TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu/TyZula/ToJu

* * *

They had passed the two days of Azula's 'nap' by traveling with virtually no breaks. The former Fire Nation princess was once again astride Nyla between Jun and Ty Lee, the former unable to help the trickle of fear she felt whenever Azula's fine nose bumped against her shoulders as they rode.

Ty Lee for her part spent all of her time with her arms wrapped around Azula's middle, her face pressed into her friend's back, gripping the Shirshu with her calves to stay on. Jun had formed an idea in her head of where she might be able to leave the two girls behind her in relative safety, and it was tempting to just drop them there and flee. And while it was more logical to go with her cutthroat instincts, she couldn't let herself do it. While Azula's sudden bout of madness did scare her, her residual first impression of that girl sitting huffily by the fire as her friend smiled at her adoringly stuck with Jun. So they were headed to an old bandits cave Jun knew of, not far off. She needed time, time she felt she didn't have, to gather her thoughts.

When they arrived Jun pulled Nyla up gently at the mouth of the cave, hidden by undisturbed vegetation. Ty Lee drew Azula further into her, cradling her like a baby as she slid from Nyla's back to land noiselessly. Jun followed her down, drawing her whip but keeping it coiled in one hand as she crept around the side of the cave mouth, beckoning Ty Lee.

Jun's pale hand ran over the dark stone, Ty Lee's eyes following its movement in the moonlight. Then Jun found what she was looking for, and pressed firmly. There was a low rumble as a section of rock withdrew into the earth beneath their feet. Ty Lee uttered a startled cry, her eyes riveting onto Jun's back, which disappeared into the dark interior of the cave without so much as an explanation. Then light spilled out of the doorway and Ty Lee approached cautiously. The interior was cold, but dry. A torch sconce held a simple stick with an oil-dipped rag that illuminated the interior. Toph started towards Jun with a question forming on her lips.

* * *

TyZula/ToJu

* * *

Jun swung the little hatchet in her hand at the base of a slim log she'd found not far from the cave. It had taken only a moment to explain to Ty Lee that she wasn't an earth bender, and that the trap door had been crafted by a gang of thieves years ago. When she had sharpened the end of the log, she drove it into the ground at the back of the cave, back from the fire that Ty Lee was coaxing to life. The sounds of the frying pan hitting the end of the makeshift stake rang loudly in the cave and Jun's eyes darted over to where Azula sat slumped against the cave wall.

She needn't have worried, the Fire Nation Princess remained motionless, eyes closed and chest barely rising with each breath she took. When Jun had driven the stake in to her satisfaction (she tested its sturdiness with a good shake) she looked to Ty Lee, who remained crouched by the fire, poking the glowing embers with a short stick.

"Ty?" the affectionate shortening of the younger woman's name was unconscious, so when Ty Lee fixed her with a questioning look Jun simply stared back, unabashed.

"Will you help me with her?"

Ty Lee hesitated only momentarily before nodding and together they scooped Azula up and moved her over to the stake. Jun tied the Princess's hands behind her, her feet together and her head to the side as she had in the forest.

"Should we wake her?" The bounty hunter asked, lost, still reeling from everything that had happened despite taking it in her stride.

Ty Lee obliged and jabbed several points in sequence. Azula roused silently. Ty Lee stepped away quickly, not wanting to throw her friend into a rage again.

"…" Azula tried to speak, only succeeding in making hoarse noises in her throat. When she did speak on her next try the broken whisper nearly broke Jun's heart. "Mm,.. mother?"

Ty Lee stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to stop the cry that threatened to come out. Her body became rigid as she fought the urge to comfort her friend. Neither of the women standing spoke, afraid of the consequences. Jun didn't know if it was because of that, or if it would have happened regardless of whether they'd spoken or not, but the next noises the Princess made weren't screams or shouts. Rather they were tiny sniffles, preludes to the sobs that shook her body after a minute or so of near silent crying. Ty Lee was crying too, streams of tears tracking down her face, her nose running and her pretty face grimacing.

Jun turned away, she'd seen a lot of hard things in her time but nothing had ever gotten to her like what was happening to those two girls. The crying turned to wailing and it was very late indeed before any of the women got to sleep. After Azula had cried herself into a natural sleep Jun covered her with a blanket. Then she took a still weeping Ty Lee under her arm and guided her over to where Nyla was laying by the fire. They curled up beside the Shirshu together and Ty Lee tucked her chin over Jun's shoulder. Her tears soaked through the cloth of the Bounty hunter's tunic before she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the soft Jun, I can't help it! I just imagine this sweetness under her tough exterior. Though she'll make a return, that difficult side of Jun! Please share with me your ideas of where this might go! I'm so interested to hear :D**

**The love for ToJu makes me so happy! 3**


End file.
